User talk:Kuchikiruri123
Welcome • P&S Committee Member ]] Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Rukia Kuchiki page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Salubri (Talk) 18:11, January 30, 2011 Edits to Rukia's article Hi. Please note that we do not allow out-of-universe wording in the articles. Please do not refer to the series, episodes or chapters etc in what you write. Check out the Manual of Style for further information. Regards, 18:36, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Re: Byakurai Edit Because adding that sort of information has to be referenced or it will be removed. References are added, so the information can be verified. And if the reference isn't added, then we cannot verify it as fact, and as such, it is removed. As long as you reference it, it will remain up. And I know you told me who you were, but in the future, to sign your posts, you simply just type in four tildes (~~~~), and it'll leave your name.[[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) First, you have to sign each message you leave on Talk Pages, and you do so by typing in four tildes (~~~~). Second, you add references like this: Kageroza Inaba''Bleach'' anime; Episode 318. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 18:54, April 26, 2011 (UTC) User Page Also, please do not remove messages from your Talk Page. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 18:50, April 26, 2011 (UTC) User Page Picture The very first line of code on your profile page is . The underlined bit is the name of the picture that is currently there. Change it to the name of any other picture, save and the picture will be changed. If you are still having difficulty with it, just post the name of the picture you want to add on my talk page and I can do it for you if you wish. 20:52, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Ep232RukiaExhausted.png Ep232RukiaAttacks.png 232Ice begins.png 232Sode no Shirayuki appears behind Rukia.png Ep232RukiaVsShirayuki.png :Sure, but I'll need to know which image it is. Can you pick it out for me on or Rukia Kuchiki/Image Gallery? I just need the title. Is it one of these? 21:49, April 26, 2011 (UTC) ::Hi, I have gone ahead and changed it for you-- User Page Policy Hello, you now have nearly 70 edits to this site, the vast majority of which are uploading pictures and placing them on your profile page. According to our user page policy, we ask that you start contributing to the actual site and focus less on your profile. If all you are interested in is uploading pictures and placing them on your profile, please go to the fan fiction wiki which does not have restrictions on such a thing.-- Thanks I will keep it on mind thanks for tell me.Kuchikiruri123 (talk) 20:27, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Issue 11 The best that I can determine is that Issue 11 refers to the fact that Bleach is initially as a manga is brought out in shonen jump magazine until its made into a volume. Therefore it must be referring to the next issue of the magazine. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 18:50, January 14, 2012 (UTC)